


Love Is a Polaroid

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Other, Public Sex, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I've seen other authors do, I'm going to be posting my prompt fills or not quite full works here.</p>
<p>
Ship may vary; you can find it in the chapter title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mullette - movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was almost seven o’clock and Lafayette found themself nervously flattening out their already immaculately made bed once more. They had done so probably at least eight times by this point but they continued to do so as the activity helped them to focus on evening out their breath. They also ignored the way their hands seemed to be shaking.

This was ridiculous. It wasn’t like they were going on a first date, god it wasn’t even a date! It was just Hercules coming over for their regular movie night… which they hadn’t had for a while because of scheduling conflicts… but still it’s not like anything was different; it was just two best friends spending their friday night together.

It was just Hercules.

Except that was the entire problem; it would never be _just_ Hercules, not anymore. They were fine last time Hercules had come over to watch a movie. That was before they realized the massive and totally soul destroying crush they had on their best friend. Lafayette rolled their eyes at themself - of course they had to go and fall for their best friend, how perfectly dramatic of them. To be honest, Lafayette couldn’t totally blame themself; Hercules _was_ amazing and anyone would be stupid not to be totally head over heels for the guy. Charming, gorgeous, hilarious, affectionate, and the most important person in Lafayette’s life. And their best friend. Damn they were fucked.

It was then that the long anticipated knock came to the door, and Lafayette froze, having been ripped from their thoughts as a whole new set of nerves washed over them. Just breathe, in and out, in and out - it’s simple. Tonight’s goal: don’t scare off the best friend.

They forced a smile over onto their face, and looked themselves over quickly in the mirror before grasping the door handle - and sure _maybe_ their outfit was a little more thoughtful this time around, their ‘rumpled lazy look’ tweaked to perfection, and _maybe_ they bothered to touch up their make up… so sue them. It was fine. They could do this. Totally casual and platonic. Ha.

With one last deep breath, Lafayette opened the door and even with all the mental preparation their heart still felt a second away from soaring out of their chest at just the sight of Hercules.

“Salut cher,” Lafayette breathed, quickly drinking in the tall glass of delicious that was their best friend.

And they hadn’t moved out of the way in time so they found themselves holding their breath as Hercules brushed past them into the apartment, their entire bodies dragging across one another for a few sweet moments, before Lafayette was left at the door alone to collect themselves. Shit.

“You comin’ Laf?” Herc called from further in the room and Lafayette could only force out a “ngh,” before closing the door.

“Oui, sorry, I was just…” they trailed off with a flick of their wrist as if it explained everything.

“You okay?” Hercules stopped rifling whatever he had been snooping in and looked at Lafayette, brows knitted together with concern. Their heart fluttered in their chest again.

“Of course, I would tell you if I were not,” Lafayette semi-lied. Hercules nodded once before dropping back on their bed, rumpling the covers.

“Just concerned because you’re room is tidy for once,” Hercules teased, now grinning up at them. “I didn’t even know you knew how to make a bed.”

“Oh hush,” Lafayette glared back and they stuck their tongue out before moving to the tv.

Hercules laughed at their antics and they were suddenly very grateful he couldn’t see their face as he would definitely take notice to the flush that rose to their cheeks. They bent over the tv, definitely not sticking their ass up in any special way, and fiddled around until they had finally slid the disc into the dvd player.

When they rose slightly, their breath caught when they saw Hercules’ reflection in the tv staring directly at their ass. In this position their sweats clung nicely to their shapely bottom, an aspect of their body they prided. They fiddled with the knobs maybe a little longer than they needed to, blushing furiously when they realized what they were doing and willing the colour away once they rose to full height again.

They turned around, and grinned at Herc, forcing away the smirk that wanted so desperately to rise when the man’s eyes trailed up their body. A shock of excitement ran through their body.

Lafayette decided to let Hercules off the hook. They probably made more of it than it was anyway. Down Laf.

“I am so glad we are finally watching this,” Lafayette said instead, excitement bubbling out with their words.

Hercules couldn’t help but match their grin when their eyes lit up.

“I can’t believe you’ve let me live this long as your best friend without seeing Les Mis,” Hercules admitted.

Lafayette opted to ignore the pang of pain when Hercules called them his best friend - it should be an honour not upsetting as it was, don’t be so greedy - and catapulted themself at the bed instead, giggling as they bounced on the mattress. They slid up to the top, curling up under the covers against the headboard and Hercules laughed softly at their antics.

They flushed again, but busied themself with the covers as to avoid Hercules’ gaze. They flipped open the other side of the covers, a silent offer which Hercules immediately took. He stood and kicked off his shoes before sliding into the bed beside Laf.

“Scoot over,” Hercules teased, and they slid over minimally so that when he did sit down they were pressed up against one another.

Selfish being that they were, they couldn’t help but force the close intimacy. They just hoped Hercules wouldn’t be able hear their hammering heart sitting so close. Without another thought, Lafayette picked up the remote and hit play.

They only managed to get a few numbers in, Lafayette totally distracted the entire time by the close proximity of Hercules and the heat radiating off his body, before Hercules started asking questions. Lafayette liked to put up a front of being annoyed by Hercules numerous questions while movie watching, but they couldn’t help but melt at his adorable queries.

“Okay but didn’t Hugh Jackman just steal that silver?”

“Oui,” Lafayette responded in kind.

“Then why is the old guy letting him off the hook,” Hercules sounded absolutely baffled.

“Because he is a good person, and wants to help Valjean get back on his feet,” their voice was soft, filled with affection.

“But like he just met the guy - you don’t lie to the cops for someone you just met.”

“You know, movies are made for watching, not asking questions cher,” Lafayette teased.

The confused expression on Herc’s face was so adorable, Lafayette couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. Hercules just shook his head with a grumble and turned back to the movie. And Lafayette almost keened when he settled further into their side.

At some point in the movie Hercules’ hand somehow made it’s way to rest on Lafayette’s thigh and it was all they could think about for the next 10 minutes. His thumb slowly started to stroke their leg over their sweats and they had to will themself to not vomit their heart out. In a moment of bravery, Lafayette let out a deep breath and rested their head on Hercules’ shoulder.

His thumb paused for a moment, but then continued it’s soothing motion. Lafayette relaxed further into Hercules and they remained like that for a while. Eventually Lafayette was completely pressed into Herc’s side, softly mumbling the lyrics under their breath, his entire hand stroking their thigh now. Hercules pushed at their side suddenly and they pulled back with a frown, now worried they had upset him.

“Arm fell asleep,” he explained and they nodded understandingly.

He rolled his shoulder a few times, groaning and Lafayette had to look away and block him out. Those sounds were not helping. Images of Hercules making those noises, only less restrained as he loomed over them flashed through Lafayette’s mind and the flushed, banishing them as soon as they could. Once he had settled back against the headboard again, Lafayette pulled his arm around them and leaned into his side. He chuckled as they manipulated him, pushing until they were burrowed into his warmth again and he pulled them close.

Lafayette sighed and rested their head on his chest this time. 

“Do I look like a pillow to you?” Hercules muttered lowly.

Lafayette made a show of rubbing their head against his firm breast, pushing them both further down on the bed, and sighed loudly. “You make a good one,” they said in way of response and Hercules just shook his head, smiling down at them affectionately.

Lafayette’s heart thundered in their chest once again. Once Hercules looked away, so did they, feeling almost like they had been released from a spell. Fuck. Control yourself Lafayette.

It wasn’t long before Hercules started to stroke their arm with his thumb again. He pulled them closer every so often, and every time he did their heart would flip in their chest - just knowing he was thinking about them in some way or another, and wanted them closer did so many things to their emotions.

They had been quiet, both watching the film for a while when Lafayette miscalculated. It had been an accident when they moved their hand and it landed on Hercules’ inner thigh. Lafayette froze and they felt Hercules’ tense up around them for a moment before he relaxed again and the stroking on their arm resumed. They didn’t dare look up at him though.

Holy shit.

Hercules shifted his leg, almost moving their hand further up his thigh before sighing and settling again. Shit shit shit. Lafayette didn’t move their hand, everything sounding louder and brighter as they waited for the pin to drop… but it never did. Eventually in another moment of bravery, and one of curiosity, they stroked their hand lightly along his thigh.

He reacted beautifully; a low groan, one they were sure they weren’t meant to hear but was emitted above them anyway, and his hand on their arm stroked with more pressure. And he didn’t pull away. They stroked again and his leg practically fell open, and if Lafayette were with anyone else they would assume that to be an invitation. Their throat went dry.

Blood pounded in their ears and neither of them were focused on the movie anymore. Lafayette closed their eyes and tried to control their breathing before realizing that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. They also realized just how awake their cock had become during all this teasing and they shivered. Hercules must have felt it because his finger stopped on their arm.

With one last deep breath, Lafayette opened their eyes. They looked up at Hercules to say something but the words caught in their throat at how close they were suddenly and how intently he was looking at them. His eyes flickered down to their mouth and that was it for them.

They surged upwards and pressed their mouth to Hercules’. Hercules almost immediately returned the pressure, and Lafayette melted at the intimacy of the moment. They pressed up further, and couldn’t help the gasp that flew out when he licked their lower lip. He immediately took advantage of this and slipped his tongue between their parted lips, deepening the kiss with ease.

Then, someone growled and after that everything seemed to move in a blur.

Lafayette grasped at Hercules’ neck and shoulders and they worked together - really Herc doing most of the work as he hauled them into his lap. His hands remained at their waist, and he gripped them firmer. They sat up on their knees, and he tilted his head back for better access as now they leaned down over him. Their hands slid up to cup both of his cheeks, anchoring themself as they moaned into his mouth.

Hercules’ thumbs caressed the skin at their hips before he slipped his warm hands inside the waistband of their sweats. He grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, and squeezed. Lafayette squeaked at the sudden grope and Hercules took the moment to take over the kiss. He devoured their mouth until they were breathless and their heart was just about to thump from their chest.

Lafayette pulled back to nip harshly at Hercules’ lower lip and he let out a deep growl. He tugged them down back into his lap and they gasped at the rough treatment before the sound melted into a groan when he dragged their groins together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hercules’ voice was deep and absolutely wrecked.

“C’est magnifique,” Lafayette breathed in response.

They gripped at his neck again and they both leaned forward at the same time, still hungry for one another. When their lips met again someone sighed, and their lips parted effortlessly this time under each other. This kiss was less bruising and more exploring in manner. Although they slowed down their movements, eager to bask in the taste and feel of one another, the spark remained just under the surface ready to be relit at any moment.

Lafayette’s fingers dug into Hercules’ shoulders and they rolled their hips slowly, revelling in the groan they emitted from the man beneath them. Evidently that was all it took to light the match and they were grinding against one another, panting from exertion in only a short amount of time. Both of them were barely able to focus enough on the etiquette of the kiss anymore to do anything other than press distracted lips to the corner of each other’s mouths.

The tingle in Lafayette’s stomach grew stronger quickly and their gasps rose in pitch as they teetered on the edge. They moaned deeply when Hercules’ continued to roughly massage their ass in his large hands, and when he ducked down to suck under their jaw they whimpered.

“Mon dieu,” they rasped, clawing at Hercules’ clothed shoulders, head tipping back between their shoulders.

Hercules pressed a firm kiss to their now abused skin and they shivered when his hot breath ghosted across the area where a bruise was sure to bloom. The thought of being marked by Hercules so openly only helped to arouse them further.

“Come on love,” it was Hercules’ gruff voice that pushed Lafayette into their climax in the end.

They cried out, a sharp helpless sound as they lost control. Their orgasm left them panting from the force and they sucked a few deep drags into their lungs before their eyes fluttered back open. Hercules was staring up at them with his mouth hanging open, breathing deeply, and the intense look in his eye made them shiver from more than just the after shock.

When they shifted in his lap, they felt his hard cock still pressing against them and he hissed. It took them only a second before they moved into action and they slid from Hercules’ lap with a twinkle in their eye. All Hercules could do was watch as Lafayette easily settled between his knees, and before he knew it they were pulling him out of his own sweats.

Their eyes widened as they gripped him around the base and the expression on their face alone was almost enough to end him. They muttered something under their breath, something french, and vulgar from the gravelly sound of their voice, before they leaned forward and took him into their mouth.

It didn’t take long considering the building up and they only got to lave his head with their sinfully soft tongue and swallow him down twice into the suffocating heat of their throat before he was moaning and bucking up into their mouth. For a moment he felt bad, that he should have warned them before coming down their throat, but then he realized they were moaning around him. They took his entire load and barely left him a moment to breath before they crawled back into his lap.

A line of kisses was trailed up his neck and then they slotted their mouths back together. This time their lips moved slower, the urgency of earlier gone; their exchange filled with lazy caresses of tongues and satisfied sighs into one another’s mouths until they felt their chests burning with a need for air. When they broke apart finally, neither of them spoke for the moment, not wanting to ruin the moment, not sure what to say.

Lafayette bit their lip in the silence that dragged on and looked away. Hercules cupped their cheek and they leaned into the touch without hesitation. He coaxed their gaze back to him and he smiled at them.

“Go out with me,” it was more of a statement than a question and Lafayette couldn’t help but flush under his intense gaze.

“Me?” They blurted out. Immediately, they snapped their mouth shut, scolding themself for sounding so stupid.

But Hercules laughed his beautiful melodic laugh and stroked their cheek. “Yes you. Let me take you out. On a date.”

“Oh,” they breathed. “Okay.”

It was all they could muster. Suddenly they felt weaker being at the receiving end of Hercules gorgeous smile and affectionate gaze than they did after their intense orgasm only a few moments ago; the man was practically the living embodiment of sunshine, and he was smiling so beautifully because of _them_.

Unable to contain their happiness, they leaned forward and pressed their lips firmly to Hercules’ again. He laughed as they continued to press kiss after kiss at first to his lips. then his cheek, and then his nose, before finally making it back to his mouth. When they finally returned he held them close, prolonging the moment until they were both smiling into the kiss.

Again, they separated. This time Lafayette whimpered at the loss and Hercules shushed them.

“So needy,” Hercules teased.

They quickly discarded themselves of all their clothes, and settled back under the covers, Hercules on his back and an arm around Lafayette who settled into his side. They lay half on his chest, fingers interlaced and chin resting on them as they gazed up at their - best friend? boyfriend? lover? all of the above; check, check and check.

“I cannot help it when mon amour is so, how do you say, delectable?” they purred.

Something flashed in Hercules’ eye and they shot him a sharp grin. They kissed his pec, keeping his eye before resting their chin back on their hands.

“God I’m never going to be able to take you out, am I?” Hercules groaned and Lafayette’s smile faltered for a moment.

“And why is this?”

“Because I don’t know if I’m ever going to let you out of this bed,” Hercules’ tone would have been playful if not for the deep undertone of lust so evident in his voice.

Lafayette sucked in a breath before kissing his chest again. They slid further on top of him and continued to trail a hot line across his collar and up his neck. Hercules groaned as they fixated on a particularly sensitive spot.

“That can gladly be arranged.”


	2. mullette - is lafayette real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: no one believed mulligan had a hot french beau until they show up and turn everyone on, all "I'm here to suprise hercules, where is he" And everyone: "who tf is hercules" and they realize and ?confuse? Bonus points: terrifying possessiveness

The house was loud; music thumping at a deafening volume and alcohol coursing through their veins. Hercules felt like he could fly; the football game had gone brilliantly, they won and were on their way to the championships and now Hercules was out celebrating at a house party with his friends. The only thing that would make it better…

Hercules shook his head at the thought, and forced away the sad emotions building in his chest. When Lafayette told him their trip into NYC had been cancelled after all, he was crushed. Their last few attempts at meeting up had failed and after this last one it just seemed like the universe was pitted against them… Nevertheless Lafayette too seemed upset and tried to make up for it with a particularly raunchy round of skype sex. Which Hercules felt completely blessed to be apart of.

There was a chorus of roars that brought Hercules back to the present, and he smiled, looking toward the table they had set beer pong up on. A large crowd had formulated around it and the energy level of the house was rising. Clearly someone was getting wrecked.

“So Mulligan, where’s this boyfriend of yours-” John teased and Hercules glared at his friend’s snickering.

“They are a they actually and in France I told you,” he said with exhaustion. He was still a little hurt his friends did not believe him when he came back from visiting his family in Europe, gushing about the new _smoking hot_ person he had fallen in love with.

“Sure Herc,” Alex laughed and took another drink.

Hercules next comment was cut off when there was another cheer from the other room.

“I hope someone is owning Lee, man that guy is a prick. I can’t believe you’re on a team with him,” John said, shaking his head and glaring over in Lee’s presumed direction.

Hercules shrugged, “yeah he’s kind of a shitty guy, but good player. We should go see what the fuss is about.”

So the three friends made their way over to the large crowd and pushed their way forward to the front. And when they could finally see, Hercules froze in his tracks in absolute shock.

“Lafayette!” he called and the person who was standing on the opposite of the ping pong table from Lee, with most of their drinks still in a pyramid, looked over.

The moment their eyes found him, a grin lit up their face and they abandoned the table, throwing their arms around Hercules. Most people just stared at them in shock as suddenly they were lip locked passionately, not caring about their audience only seeming to search each other’s mouth for treasure with their tongues.

Hercules groped them and pulled them closer, his heart pounding in his chest. Lafayette melted in his arms, gripping at the back of his neck tighter and sighing against his mouth. It felt so good to hold them again, be able to touch them, and Hercules slid his hand down their back before grasping their ass firmly.

They broke away with a squeak and swatted at his chest playfully. Hercules just responded with another firm kiss which they reciprocated enthusiastically. A cough is what separated them this time.

Turning to his friends, Hercules made sure to keep his arm securely around Lafayette’s waist, and they did not seem to mind, leaning into him easily. One of their arms was around his shoulders, and their other hand was resting inside the open collar of his shirt, fingers playing with his smooth skin. He shivered.

“What the fuck Herc,” Alex prompted. John looked just as equally confused, as did most of the football team.

“This is Lafayette,” Hercules couldn’t stop the smirk from making its way across his mouth at the expressions everyone was wearing.

He felt smug for amount four seconds until he saw some of the leering looks people were giving Laf, and he tugged them a little bit closer. His thumb stroked the exposed skin at their hip where their tight pants sat low, and the look Lafayette shot him almost caused him to groan out loud.

“Salut, you must be Hercules’ friends, yes?” Hercules always loved the way his name seemed to roll off their tongue. Lafayette said this mainly to John and Alex, who still looked like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

Speaking of.

“Hey, Alex, their face is up here,” Hercules snapped at him and Alex blinked, looking over at Hercules. He flushed when he realized he had been staring at Lafayette’s exposed stomach - they did work any outfit but crop tops were truly a blessing. At least he had the decency to look ashamed about it.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you Lafayette,” John’s eyes flickered to Hercules when he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of their neck. They leaned into the touch with a sigh. “Mulligan never shuts up about you.”

Lafayette shot Hercules a teasing grin and Hercules ducked his head.

“Ah, what a romantic mon amour, I hope good things only,” they batted their eyes and Hercules rolled his.

"Only terrible things, because you are terrible,” Lafayette gasped dramatically at this, but they couldn’t keep their grin away for long.

If Hercules hadn’t seemed so mopey when he found out his apparently real, and extremely hot, beau couldn’t make their trip, they would have been 10 times more disgusting. They still were, just John felt bad enough to not complain.

"I still can’t believe you’re here - what happened, I thought you couldn’t make it?”

“I-”

“Oi, love birds! In case you haven’t noticed we were in the middle of a game!” Lee’s stupid voice called over and the group of them glared at him, sans Lafayette.

“Actually, I was about to horribly destroy you, and I will gladly continue to do so as you so rudely interrupted my conversation you heathen,” Lafayette tossed back.

They turned to press a kiss to Hercules cheek but before they could slip away Hercules’ grip tightened. They laughed softly, and this time cupped his face when they leaned in for a softer, more intimate kiss.

“I will be back amour - a few more moments and then you can do all of those things you wanted to do to me,” they promised against his lips. 

He groaned, and they laughed, a beautiful musical sound, before slipping out of his reach.

There was only a lone cup sitting at the end of the table, and Lafayette watched it intently as they poised their hand to throw the ball. They gnawed on their lower lip and Hercules had to mentally calm himself at the sight. He caught a couple of others watching Lafayette, more like their ass, and he clenched his hands into fists.

Soon enough, Lafayette tossed the ball and it easily plunked into the remaining cup. Lee cursed and there was a loud cheer and hollering. Lafayette turned to Hercules with a massive grin and he rushed forward to pull them into another kiss. 

He clutched at them possessively as he massaged their tongue with his own, trying to pull out those lovely moans he knew they made so beautifully. They gasped and tilted their head back when he trailed down their neck, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses until he sucked a mark just at the base.

They groaned, light and airy, and pulled him closer with a leg around his waist. Hercules did not relent until he was sure their heart was hammering and they were seeing stars. He trailed back up and caught their lips again, kissing them until they were panting for breath. They rolled their hips against his and he broke away with a low “ _merde_ ,” resting their foreheads against one another.

There was a low whistle behind him, and they pulled back to look over at the small group watching them. Lafayette flushed at this, and pulled back though still only minimally, and buried their face in Hercules’ neck. He laughed and stroked their side, pressing a kiss to their crown.

“Sorry guys, as much as this party has been a blast, I’ve got some ravishing to do,” as Hercules said this he pulled Lafayette further into his arms and that look was back on their face. That look that made him feel like the only thing in the universe.

Hercules swallowed thickly and willed his heart to calm down before he got cock blocked by a heart attack. 

“No worries man, but we are going to drag you out of bed at some point this weekend to get coffee. Anyone who roasts Lee’s ass like that is becoming my friend,” John smiled impressively over at Laf who blew him a kiss.

“You guys should probably leave now - walking home with any more of a boner will be difficult,” Alex said flatly and Hercules rolled his eyes but yeah. Alex had a point.

“Fuck you both,” Hercules responded and led Lafayette out of the house. 

“It was wonderful to meet you!” Lafayette threw over their shoulder before squeaking at something Hercules did.


	3. mullette - the mile high club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules plans a surprise for Lafayette's birthday so they give him a gift of their own.

Lafayette tapped their leg with their thumb as they tried to contain their nerves. At first, when Herc had told them he had a surprise they were excited, and practically vibrating with anticipation as questions about where they were headed spilled from their mouth, but here they were an hour later, in a taxi on their way to an unknown destination and Lafayette’s excitement had fizzled into anxiety.

Suddenly Hercules’ hand slipped into their own, and they looked over at him with a soft smile as he gave them a comforting squeeze.

“Relax, babe. You’re going to love it I promise,” he squeezed their hand again.

They shuffled around in the back seat of the taxi until they were pressed up against his side, and sighed when they rested their head on his shoulder. 

“Of course I will, if you planned it.”

Hercules kissed the top of their head and it was back to silence. Lafayette noticed when they took a certain ramp off the high way and perked up. They gave Hercules’ a confused look but he just smiled at them ominously. 

“Why are we going to the airport?” they asked, thoroughly confused.

“Because, I have a surprise planned for you - I thought we’d take a trip together for your birthday,” Hercules’ brow furrowed for a moment. “That’s okay right?”

Lafayette grinned, “of _course_ it is okay mon amour, I am so excite- wait. What about work and all your clients-”

“Don’t worry. I have everything planned and under control. You just relax and wait for the best birthday week of your life.”

Lafayette couldn’t help but lean in and press a kiss to his lips, although they both couldn’t stop smiling so it didn’t really go anywhere past mashing their faces together.

They pulled up at the drop of section of the airport and Hercules tipped the cabbie after he pulled their apparently packed luggage out of the trunk. Lafayette raised a brow at this and Hercules grinned largely. 

“Come on, we don’t want to miss our flight.”

“Which is to…” they tried again but Herc only tsked, reaching out to take their hand.

Cautiously, they took his outstretched hand, and followed him into the airport, tugging their many bags behind them. As they walked through the different sections of the airport they seemed to slow down at each one, making Lafayette believe they were going to a different place every time - oooh somewhere warm? somewhere far away?

It wasn’t until they stopped in a specific area that it clicked for Lafayette. They stopped in their tracks and just looked at Hercules with their mouth hanging open. When he realized they were no longer following him he turned to them with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“You… you are taking me to France?” they managed to get out and Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

“Uh, crap, yeah- is that- is that a problem? I mean we’re still on the ground we can still- _oomph_ ”

Hercules was cut off as he now had an arm, and mouth, full of Lafayette. He pulled them close once his brain had caught up and sighed into their enthusiastic kiss. Clearly they were fine. And when they pulled back they confirmed this.

“I do not even know how to show how okay I am with this,” their accent thickened with the emotion flowing through their words. 

They grabbed Hercules’ face in their hands and pressed a multitude of kisses to his face. Hercules laughed at this before kissing them soundly on the mouth one last time and pulling away.

“As much as I love this dear, we really need to be getting on our flight,” he reminded them softly and the 100 gigawatt smile they gave him made his heart soar.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later, they were settled into their seats, high above the clouds, and Lafayette had their nose pressed firmly against the window of the plane. Hercules watched them with a small smile, his hand softly trailing along their thigh. Even though they had been on the plane for a few hours already, ate, and it had grown dark outside, they still looked out the window, probably watching the stars.

Eventually they pulled back and smiled over at Hercules, pressing into his side. Hercules lifted an arm, and tugged them closer around the shoulders so they could firmly burrow into his warmth. They relaxed like that only for a few moments before Lafayette lifted their head.

“I- I do not even know how to begin to thank you for this Hercules,” their voice was soft, thick; full of emotion. 

He smiled and brought his hand up to cup their cheek. He kissed them sweetly and they both sighed as they parted, resting their foreheads against one another. 

“There’s no need. I did this because I love you,” Hercules’ words were whispered between their lips, an intimate declaration only for them.

Lafayette pressed their lips to his once more, this time turning it into something more intense and sensual. It was when Hercules groaned that Lafayette pulled away with a low shush, reminding him where they were. Fuck, this was the last place he’d want to get a boner.

Except, at the glint in Lafayette’s eye, they didn’t seem to be backing down any time soon. They pulled away, and quietly opened the packaged blanket each seat is given. Once they had freed both blankets, they draped them over their laps, and it was definitely no mistake when their hand brushed over Hercules’ thighs and crotch a couple of times. 

It was when Lafayette settled back into his side, their hands disappearing under the blankets when Hercules’ breath caught in his throat. The lights in the plane had been dimmed for those who wished to sleep and there was almost a silence that had settled over, except for the loud roar of the wind.

Their hand skimmed over his thigh again, sliding up the inside and as it reached the top, Hercules’ thighs fell open a little more, invitingly. Lafayette stroked his cock through his now tightening jeans and he turned his head to bury it in Lafayette’s wild curls, hoping to muffle any noises he couldn’t contain.

Because Lafayette gave amazing hand jobs, and though normally that was a blessing, right now it seemed to be a curse.

They palmed at his erection again and he shook his head against their curls, trying to keep noises from escaping. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to get some more pressure, and Lafayette complied, stroking harder.

“Fuck,” Hercules moaned lowly.

Lafayette caressed him through his jeans a few more times before they pulled away. But they didn’t leave for long as soon they were unbuttoning his pants and their hand was slipping into his boxers. And when Lafayette grasped Herc in their clever hand, he bucked up, unable to stop himself. 

They froze, and Lafayette lifted their head, quickly scanning their surroundings before leaning back down again. They swiped their thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the precum that had started to leak out, and Hercules pressed his face back into their hair.

And then they began to slowly stroke him and good lord they would be the end of him.

It was almost as if their hand was an extension of his brain, always knowing exactly what to do when. They squeezed, and caressed, and twisted at just the right moment, and almost embarrassingly soon Herc found himself teasing the edge of an orgasm.

As he chased his climax, his panting grew louder and Herc wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting too loud, or they were just overcome with their own desire, but Lafayette moved up to drag Hercules’ mouth into a filthy kiss.

And that was how Hercules joined the mile high club, gasping into Lafayette’s mouth as he came all over their hand. They dutifully swallowed every sound that slipped out of Hercules’ mouth, as they pumped him through till completion before slipping out of his pants and zipping them back up.

Now thoroughly out of breath, Hercules watched as Lafayette licked his come off their hand and then smiled devilishly at him. Yeah, Lafayette was definitely sent his way to push him over the edge.


	4. mullette - kindergarten teacher au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindergarten teacher Hercules and 'invested parent' Lafayette get naughty in a classroom.

“We uh, fuck, we uh, really shouldn’t be… be doing this.”

Hercules trailed off with a groan, his head falling back against the wall with a sigh. Lafayette moved closer to him, pressing their bodies together as they continued to mouth along his exposed neck. Their fingers moved quickly and efficiently through the buttons of his shirt and soon his bare chest was being exposed to the chill of the empty classroom.

Lafayette wasted no time in slipping their hands under his open shirt, caressing any skin they could find. Their thumb slid across Herc’s nipple, emitting a gasp from him and they grinned into his neck.

“Mmm, but I think we should.“

They tweaked his nipple again, and he groaned. His hand slipped into their hair and he tugged their mouth up to his roughly, devouring their mouth with his own. Lafayette moaned helplessly up into Hercules’ mouth, giving him whatever he wanted. 

Hercules broke away and ignored Lafayette’s whine. “We could get caught.” 

Lafayette shivered and looked up at him through their lashes. “That is half the fun, no?”

With that, Lafayette started pressing kisses into Hercules’ skin again, trailing a burning line down his neck, across his chest. They paused to lav at his nipple, swiping their tongue across the sensitive bud before sucking it into their mouth. Hercules tugged at them, using the grip he still had in their hair, and Lafayette moaned against him. 

They continued their exploration down, running their tongue down his stomach until they were kneeling before him. They looked up at him as they unbuckled his belt, and opened his pants, and damn if that wasn’t a sight. Their eyes widened when they pulled out his cock, and they gave him a soft squeeze. Hercules cursed lowly, trying to control himself - but the way Lafayette licked their lips certainly didn’t help.

“Oh,” they breathed. “Tu es très grande.”

They ran their thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum that had started to dribble out of the tip. Hercules gasped, and bucked up into their grip. He tightened his hand in their hair again, and a moan dropped their mouth open. 

And the way they looked up at him, on their knees in front of his cock in an empty classroom, mouth open invitingly - _fuck_ it was obscene. Hercules couldn’t help but drag their head forward, and thrust deep inside their warm and willing mouth. 

Lafayette moaned around him as he began to fuck into their mouth, hands firmly on Hercules’ hips in case it became too much. Hercules bit his lip as he watched his cock disappear again and again in between those beautifully pouty lips, now stretched wide to accommodate his girth. Lafayette’s eyes fluttered and when they weren’t being choked they were moaning. 

Jesus, it was almost as if Lafayette was getting off on being face fucked more than Hercules was doing it. And didn’t that thought shoot straight down to Herc’s cock.

“Look at you, so eager for my fucking cock down your throat, _god_ , it’s like you’ve been thinking about it all day. You have, haven’t you? Been aching for me to choke you.” 

Lafayette moaned uncontrollably around his dick at his words.

Hercules shoved his hips forward, holding Lafayette’s head steady as he pushed his cock all the way down their throat. Their fingers tightened on his hips, but they did not push away. In fact, when Hercules tried to pull back after a second, they held him close for a few more. And when they pulled back it was with a loud, high gasp, their mouth hung open.

A string of spit connected the tip of Herc’s cock to their bottom lip, and honestly something that erotic had no place in an elementary school classroom. 

He plunged back in and they moaned gratefully, almost as if it pained them to have been empty again. Hercules sped up his thrusts, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. The whimpers and little breathy sounds falling out of Lafayette’s mouth when it wasn’t stuffed with Hercules’ cock worked as a catalyst and after one, two, three more thrusts, Hercules buried himself to the hilt and came down their throat.

He let out what would probably be an embarrassing squeak later when Lafayette swallowed his come, effectively swallowing around the tip of his cock and doubled over them. They slipped off him with a vulgar sound and made a show of scooping up the cum that had dribbled onto their chin and sucking it off their finger.

Hercules tugged them up easily, and moaned when he tasted himself in every crevasse of their mouth. They whimpered when he bit roughly on their lower lip, but he laved with with his tongue before breaking away and resting their foreheads together.

“That was very naughty of you Lafayette,” he breathed huskily and they shivered in his hold. 

“Are you going to punish me, Monsieur Mulligan?” they responded and he groaned, already feeling need coursing back down to his dick.

“You are going to ruin me,” he nuzzled his nose against theirs and they sighed.

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

“No. It’s not.”


	5. mullette - sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "[text] What are you wearing?" + mullette ;)

Lafayette rolled over in the large empty bed with a sigh. They settled back into the numerous pillows and fluffy comforter and looked out the large window, watching rain roll down and wet the city. They were so bored. They had yet another off day, and they couldn’t help but hope Hercules would have taken the day off with them - but Hercules was a busy man, during a busy season in fashion, and with a very _very_ regretful look this morning, he had left Lafayette with a quick kiss and dashed out of the apartment.

It was a little past noon and Lafayette had still not done much. They had dragged themself out of bed a few times to use the bathroom, and put on one of Hercules’ large shirts, but always found themself flopping back down into the bed. They sighed again, and settling back against the headboard grabbed their phone off the night stand. 

After squinting at their phone, scrolling through feeds, the growled in frustration and slipped on their glasses. Now that their headache was starting to let up, they found themselves opening their camera. They took a few photos, pouting several ways into the camera with their messy pony tail, and Herc’s worn out shirt dwarfing their frame until the top of their thigh, just a hint of the cream undergarments they wore peaking out, before getting bored with that too. 

Biting their lip, their finger hovered over their inbox and after a moment of deliberation they opened their conversation with Hercules.

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-i miss you :* :(_

Lafayette shifted in the bed, still gnawing on their lower lip as they waited for a response. They didn’t have to wait long though, as their phone buzzed a moment later.

**To:** Fifille  
_-I miss you too honey._  
_-Can’t wait to come home and ravish you._

They sucked in a breath at the second message, their heart still fluttering from the first. They shifted their legs again, thighs falling open as their free hand slid up their own skin. Lafayette sighed, head falling back for moment at the thought of their hands being replaced by Hercules’, sliding up the inside of their thighs, trailing kisses behind his touch, his scruff scraping and burning.

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-and how would you go about that?_

A groan fell from Lafayette’s lips when their hand slipped under the hem of Hercules’ shirt and they palmed their cock through their panties. They knew they should take them off, as to avoid ruining the expensive undergarments, but the way the satin slid so wonderfully over their hot, throbbing dick was too tantalizing to remove.

Their phone chimed again and they forced their eyes open to read his response.

**To:** Fifille  
_-Are we really doing this right now?_  
_-Fuck, you’re probably touching yourself aren’t you._

Lafayette groaned. It wasn’t a question but a statement, like he already knew, like he was already _picturing_ it.

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-wish it was you amour_  
_-are you picturing it? me running my hands down my sides, tracing over my curves, opening myself up with my own fingers, wishing, panting for you?_

They breathed hard at their own text and awaited eagerly for Hercules’ response. They pictured him in his office, behind his big desk, all powerful and important, getting that text, groaning, and whipping his own cock out unable to stop himself. _Fuck_. Another moan fell from Lafayette’s lips as they continued to palm their cock.

Breath now verging on laboured, and sweat starting to cake their hair line, they jolted when their phone buzzed against their thigh, where their hand had fallen lax.

**To:** Fifille  
_-fuck whatre you wearing?_

Their heart pounded in their chest. The text was so casual, missing it’s usual punctuation and cleanliness that made Lafayette know Hercules was also losing his control. They shifted in the bed again, and angled the camera down at themselves. They were about to take the photo when they paused for a moment, before pulling up Hercules’ t-shirt so it rode up their stomach, their bulging erection now prominent - its swollen head peeking through the hem of the panties Hercules himself had designed - and pouted into the lens. 

The response was almost immediate.

**To:** Fifille

_-holy fuck ._

_-you loo k so fcking hot in all tht in anything fcuk i wish i could rip it off u and take care of u myself_

Lafayette whimpered, and unable to stand it anymore, freed their cock from their tight panties with a groan. They squeezed themself for a moment before they began to stroke. Texting with one hand had suddenly gotten a lot harder. 

They pictured Hercules pulling out his cock at their words, stroking himself behind his desk, groaning out Lafayette’s name, wishing his hand was them on their knees. Fuck that was an idea they had to explore.

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-mmmm i would love to have my cock in your mouth you treat me so good you know exactly what i need you make me feel so good with your tongue and your throat and your huge hands i love it when you swallow me i lose my mind_

They rambled off into the text, more whines and desperate moans escaping their throat as their own words brought a vivid and colourful image to mind. They could practically feel Herc’s hands ghosting along their heated skin, and when they arched their back, his shirt brushed roughly against their peaked nipple as if he himself had tweaked it and they let out a squeak. 

**To:** Fifille  
_-honey if i were there you wouldn’t have to lift a finger god i’d make you feel so good you wouldn’t even be able to lift a finger. do you feel good right now?_

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-not as good as if it were you_

Their breath hastened as they felt their stomach coil, and they were moaning uncontrollably now. Their hips bucked up into their hand and it was when they read Hercules’ next text that they lost it.

**To:** Fifille  
_-I got cum all over my suit :( and i’m pretty sure everyone in the office heard me scream your name._

With two last jerks, Lafayette was arching up and coming hard, a wail slipping out before they could help it. Luckily, Hercules had the penthouse and they were unlikely to be heard. Their vision blurred when they spurted against their hand and stomach, and after they sank down into the bed, breathing hard and feeling like goo. A lazy smile curled their lips and they hummed as they snuggled further into the covers.

**To:** mon amour (papa)  
_-when will you be home? my ass is aching for you_

Lafayette yawned, feeling the after effects of their orgasm hit. They peeled Hercules’ now soiled shirt off, pouting at that fact, and after using it to wipe off their stomach threw it off the bed along with the now ruined underwear. 

Their phone buzzed again before they fell asleep. And when they did, it was with a smile on their face with what was promised to come.

**To:** Fifille  
_-Leaving the office now._


	6. mullette - caught red handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules get's caught jerking off.

Exhaustion hit Lafayette when they reached the door to their- Hercules’ apartment, and they couldn’t wait to just get inside and collapse onto the couch for the rest of the day. They had had a particularly brutal class today, and thankfully it finished early because their muscles ached all over. They rolled their head as they opened the door, and kicked off their shoes, trying to relax their sore neck.

They opened their mouth to call out to Hercules, alerting him of their presence, when they turned into the living room and stopped in their tracks. Their mouth remained open, jaw hanging lax as they took in the sight before them; Hercules, gloriously naked, splayed out on the couch, groaning as his hand moved roughly over his prick. 

A low gasp fell from their lip, “oh mon dieu.”

Hercules’ hand froze and his eyes flew open, landing on them. Panic quickly filled them, and he cursed. He started to move but Lafayette took a few steps forward and raised a hand.

“No,” at their command, he froze, watching them. They licked their lips, dragging their eyes over his form again. “Continue.”

Hercules blinked at them, gaging their reaction as he relaxed back into the couch. Ever aware of their intense gaze on him, he slowly moved his hand over himself again. Another groan fell from his mouth and Lafayette sucked in a deep breath, eyes glued to his crotch.

Heat built up in Hercules’ chest at being caught, _watched_ , by the object of his desire and he bit his lip to hold back another moan. Unable to help himself, he flex his stomach muscles, and glanced up at Lafayette’s face against just in time to see them pant out a curse in French.

Their dance bag dropped from their hand with a loud thunk and they immediately started to palm themselves through their sweat pants. Small moans started to make their way up and out of their throat and Hercules cursed at the sight. Damn he wished they were close enough he could swallow those sounds.

Lafayette panted out right now, their large, slender hand stroking along the bulge in their pants quickly. Their eyes fluttered for a moment but they forced them open, continuing to watch.

“Fuck,” Hercules growled, and another whine slipped from their mouth. “Come’ere.”

Dark eyes snapped up to meet his gaze and they bit their lip. They stopped palming at themselves and quickly made their way over to him. Soon enough they were sliding into his lap, and he was pushing their sweats down enough to reveal their pulsing erection. 

Their hands came easily to rest around Hercules’ neck and they rolled their hips, their cocks sliding together. Groans fell from both of them at the touch and Hercules had to rest his head on their shoulder for a moment to gather himself. He rested one hand on their lower back, dangerously close to their ass for support, before closing his hand around both of their cocks. 

Lafayette cried out at the pressure and thrust up into Hercules’ hand, forcing a low curse from him. 

“Tu es grande,” their voice was low and gravely as they continued to fuck themselves into Herc’s hand and against his cock. “Je voudrais bien que vous me remplissez.”

Hercules had no idea what they had said, but from the filthy moan they let out, cutting themself off he was sure it was good. He tightened his hand against their cocks and started to jerk them off together. This finally stilled Lafayette’s impatient hips as all they could do at the new stimulation was grip onto Hercules’ shoulders for support.

They threw their head back as cries fell from their lips and Hercules couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and mouthing at their exposed neck. They shivered when he laved at a bruise he sucked onto their neck, and soon they were crying out, spilling between them. At the feeling of their release splattering onto both of their stomachs, and their cock pulsing hotly beside his, Hercules let out a groan of his own, their name falling from his lips as his own released hit them.

They panted against one another as they slowly came down from their highs, pressed tightly together. Eventually Lafayette looked back at him, and Hercules’ cock stirred against his stomach at how debauched they looked; hair a mess, cheeks flushed, neck abused, and eyes dark. They slid off his lap, and exhausted Hercules could only watch them as they settled between his knees. 

Hercules groaned at the sight, his cock desperately twitching against himself, and if Hercules was fully erect he was sure he would have lost it the second Laf moved forward and licked their mixed come off of his stomach.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out as they lapped at his muscles, their hands gripping at his thighs.

They kissed their way up his chest before sliding back into his lap and locking their lips together. Their hands slipped up to tangle into Hercules’ short hair and Hercules groaned when he tasted himself and a new salty flavour on his tongue. 

After a few moments, when Lafayette’s lips were thoroughly swollen and Hercules’ out of breath, they pulled away and hummed.

“You’re going to fuck me with that,” they breathed lowly and Herc’s head fell onto their shoulder again with a groan.


	7. washette - student/teacher

The bell cut through the air, signalling sweet sweet freedom, and Professor Washington abruptly stopping his lecture as everyone began to pack up.

“Okay, everyone read chapters 12 and 13, _oh dont groan_ -” he laughed, “I will see you all on monday, have a good weekend - and try not to get into too many shenanigans… yes I’m looking at you Hamilton.”

Alex raised his hands in innocence and there was another burst of laughter before kids started to file out of the classroom. Lafayette stood, their eyes locked on Professor Washington as he started to clean off the black board. They slowly started to pack up their things as their friends approached their desk.

“Come on, hurry up Laf,” Alex whined, bouncing in his place.

“You go ahead mes amis, I will catch up… I need to ask Professor Washington something about our paper,” when Lafayette looked up John was giving them a look.

“Why are you giving me this look?”

“Lafayette, come on, give the poor guy a break,” John lectured and Lafayette scoffed, slinging their messenger bag over their shoulder.

“I have no idea what you are referring to, now _go_ \- I will catch up,” Lafayette pushed their friends towards the door and with one last shake of John’s head, Lafayette and Professor Washington were alone.

Lafayette looked back to the Professor, biting their lip as they let their eyes trail over his broad shoulders and strong, capable fingers. They sauntered up to the desk quietly, hoping for a few more minutes of silence before clearing their throat. 

Washington put down his chalk and turned, a smile grazing his lips. “Ah, yes Lafayette, what can I do for you?”

“Something came up while I was researching my essay and I was wondering if I could… what is the phrase? scavenge your brain?”

“Pick your brain - of course, what is it?” Washington rubbed his hands on his thighs before he leaned against the desk. Lafayette’s gaze flickered down to where chalk now stained his black pants before flickering back up to Washington’s eyes.

“You see… I decided to do Plato for my essay and I was just wondering what your thoughts were on pederasty,” Lafayette bit their lip again. 

“Well,” Washington coughed, looking away, “I know the Greeks thought it was uh good for their democracy and-”

"I know what the Greeks thought,” Lafayette cut in. They took a step forward and Washington’s gaze flickered back to Lafayette. “I asked what _your_ thoughts on it were, _sir._ ”

Lafayette bit their lip again and looked up at Washington through their lashes. A shiver ran down their spine when Washington swallowed, _hard_. 

“Lafayette- _no_ ,” Washington’s tone was sharp and Lafayette only pouted. 

“Oh come on sir,” they purred, taking another step closer.

“I told you, this has to stop,” Washington’s words were empty when Lafayette’s finger trailed down his chest. A sinister grin made its way to their face when their finger continued to trail down and Washington grabbed their hand before it could move past his belt.

“Jeez Lafayette are you crazy, anyone could walk in!” Washington hissed, glancing over their shoulder to the door.

“Then lock the door,” Lafayette’s voice was low, and Washington had to resist a shiver that threatened his body.

“I meant it last time Lafayette; this has to end,” Washington tried again but Lafayette was not listening, only staring at their hands. Lafayette tangled their fingers together and squeezed.

“I know that is not what you want,” Lafayette soothed, and brought their hands up to brush their lips across his knuckles.

Washington opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a chatter of students passed by in the hall. They waited a moment before Lafayette spoke again.

“I can see now is not the best time…” Lafayette trailed off and Washington relaxed. Finally, they were starting to see-

Suddenly Lafayette had surged up and their lips were pressed against Washington’s. He was a weak man, and easily melted into the kiss, returning the pressure but Lafayette’s warm lips were gone too fast. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of Lafayette smirking up at him. 

"Have a good weekend sir,” Lafayette stepped back, their hands falling apart and they gave him one more wink before sauntering out the door.

Christ, that kid would be the death of him.


	8. jeffmads - back scratches (supernatural beings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: demon!madison & werewolf!jefferson + back scratching

“Fuck,” James groaned, the curse slipping out before he could stop it.

Sliding into Thomas was an experience in itself every time, and James would never tire of it no matter how many times he was given the pleasure of doing so. The way Thomas griped down around him like a vice, pulsing and fluttering around him, and so warm if James did not know of his supernatural DNA he should have been worried the man was sick with a fever. 

His eyes rolled back a little as he pushed forward in one long stroke, seating himself deep within the werewolf. Thomas moaned lowly beneath him, hands tightening at his shoulders, head falling back against the wall he was pinned to with a thunk. 

James pulled back before he snapped forward roughly, ripping a gasp from Thomas’ throat. His nails dug into the skin at James’ shoulders and James winced in pleasure, his cock throbbing inside the other man. 

Thomas lifted his head with great effort, panting, before giving up and dropping back against the wall. 

“ _James_ ,” he groaned out, shifting his hips as much as he could in his position. 

A low hum vibrated deep from within James’ chest as he began to slowly but roughly pump his hips, fucking his lover into the wall. His grip on Thomas’ slender hips tightened, and just knowing the fact that finger shaped bruises would later mar Thomas’ skin had him groaning again. 

Thomas was gasping, sucking in air between choked out moans. He clawed at James’ back, fingernails grating against his skin, drawing blood in their wake. James growled at the sting of pain, and sped up his hips, pounding into the tight heat that engulfed him.

“Look at you,” James grumbled. “You’re a fucking mess Thomas, you can’t even speak - _fuck_. You- ah- so - _fuck_. Beautiful.”

Thomas whimpered at his words, and continued to scrape at his back, desperate to pull James closer in any way he could. 

“Hnugh,” was all he could get out in response. 

Then, there was that familiar blend of pleasure and pain as burning seared across his hip bones and suddenly Thomas was crying out, spurting thick hot ropes onto his own stomach. 

James groaned as Thomas contracted hotly around him and with a few more pumps buried himself to the hilt as he emptied himself deep within his lover. As they came down from their highs, James leaned forward and kissed at Thomas’ neck.

A soft moan rose from Thomas’ throat, the sound hoarse and broken. Thomas abruptly started to slid down the wall and James easily caught him when his knees gave out.

“Oh,” Thomas mumbled, blinking hazily up at James. 

“We need to get you to bed,” James’ voice was low and filled with affection. Thomas hummed in response.

He whined when James slipped from him, but buried his face in James’ neck as he carried Thomas toward their bedroom. He deposited Thomas down on the bed before collapsing down beside him, face first into the mattress. A lazy hand trailed down his back and he shivered at the touch.

“It’s a shame you’ll be healed by the morning,” Thomas mumbled, his hand tracing the scratches littering his back before stopping, a heavy weight on the curve of James’ lower back.

James grunted in response, before throwing an arm around Thomas’ chest and tugging him closer. 

“Then you’ll just have to remark me tomorrow, won’t you?”

“Mmm,” Thomas responded groggily, and curled closer to James’ side. “I like the sound of that.”


	9. jeffmads - office sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of a rimming fill i did, which i lost :(
> 
> prompt: You're planning to continue that rimming fic, riiight? Maybe w james topping from the bottom??

Irritation bloomed in James at the smug note in Thomas’ voice. No no, this would _definitely_ not do. He pushed off the table, forcing Thomas to stumble back in surprise, and when he divested himself off his bottoms and shoes, and propped himself up on his desk, Thomas pouted.

“Strip,” was James’ simple command, but the single word was enough to push Thomas into action. 

“And,” James licked his lips, “keep the tie on.”

Thomas’ jaw dropped open at that and a deep breath was forced from his lungs. The shiver that passed through him practically visible and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment to collect himself. When they flickered open, they were darker and staring up at James intensely.

James watched him hungrily from the desk as Thomas revealed more and more of his delectable skin, slowly peeling off layer by layer. As he worked, James reached behind him, feeling around for his drawer, and then inside the drawer for the bottle of lube that had become so necessary at work. 

Thomas watched him closely when he sat back up, and slid off the desk. But his brow furrowed in confusion for a moment when James did not come meet him, instead walking around the desk and leaning forward over it. Elbows on the desk, ass up suggestively in the air, James raised a brow of his own and smirked.

“Continue, Thomas.”

But when Thomas continued this time, his pace was much slower, distracted at what James’ plan was. And when he saw James coat his own fingers with some of the lube, a moan slipped from his throat before he could stop it. James ignored him however, and his hand disappeared behind him. Though Thomas couldn’t see completely, the low groan James let out and the way his eyes fluttered told Thomas _exactly_ what he was doing.

“What did I say,” the command was stunted by the breathiness of James’ voice, but he looked up at Thomas sharply.

Thomas swallowed and forced himself to finish. His fingers ghosted along his body as he made work of his buttons and zippers, trying to tease James as much as he was teasing him, and soon enough Thomas was standing there, in James office, in all his naked glory. James groaned again at the sight, paired with the way he was stretching himself, and his head dropped down, breathing deeply.

“You look like you could use some help darlin’,” Thomas smirked and made to move but James’ voice stopped him.

“ _No_ ,” he panted, his head snapping back up. His eyes were darkened and cheeks flushed at his efforts, but Thomas still stilled, sucking in a deep breath.

Thomas was forced to watch for a few more moments as James moaned and writhed on the desk, massaging his own prostate and fucking himself. A few whines slipped out of Thomas as he watched, fingers aching to touch himself, but he resisted, knowing James would not be pleased with him if he did. Though, that _was_ a tempting idea…

“Come here, Thomas,” James’ next command cut off Thomas’ train of thought, and he immediately walked around the desk to him.

He ran his hand down James’ back and the man shivered. Now able to fully see, Thomas let out a loud groan of the actual sight of James opening himself up, stuffed full with three of his own fingers. 

“Christ James, you take it so good,” Thomas breathed, and James made a noise beneath him. 

“In- in the chair,” James got out and as Thomas fell back into the seat, James removed his fingers from himself and sat up. He stumbled for a moment, catching himself against the desk before turning his dark gaze back on Thomas.

James threw the lube at Thomas, who caught it easily. “Slick yourself up.”

And Thomas did not have to be told twice. He gasped when he finally gripped himself, and gave himself a few extra tugs in a moment of weakness. Knowing James would be watching intently, Thomas dropped in a few exaggerated moans, and it was only when James touched him he stopped and opened his eyes.

The look of pure lust on James’ face was enough to short circuit Thomas’ brain, and he leaned back further into the seat as James’ slid into his lap. Thank god James splurged and got the large luxury chair. James wasted almost no time in gripping Thomas’ cock himself, and impaling himself on it. They both groaned when Thomas first slipped in, James opening up so beautifully around him, and James gripped Thomas’ shoulder’s tighter as he slid down in one, solid, slow motion.

His head dropped down to meet his hands and he panted hotly against Thomas’ skin, shifting his hips to get used to the stretch. It was not often James bottomed, and every time the burn got to him. Thomas’ grasped his hips firmly, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh, and he pressed kisses into James’ neck.

After a few moments, James brought one of his hands up to Thomas’ head, the other fisting in Thomas’ tie, and directed the man’s mouth up to his, sighing when their lips finally met. They kissed for a while, slow and lazy, but when James started moving, their lips grew messy, interrupted by low guttural sounds. They exchanged hot breath and sloppy kisses as James sped up, and they seemed to be constantly trying to move closer to one another even though already pressed chest to chest.

When James started to slow down, Thomas felt his exhaustion and got to work, using his grip on James’ hips to help pull him up and down his throbbing cock. James groaned at the feeling, and tightened his hold on Thomas, burying his face in the man’s neck. As James’ panted into his neck, the man squeezed down on him and Thomas let out a loud cry. He pressed his head back into the chair, and his eyes fluttered at the sensation. 

“Fuck James,” was all he could breath out.

Sensing how close Thomas was, James pushed back, sitting up suddenly and began to ride Thomas’ cock vigorously. Thomas let out another helpless wail when James managed to sync up sliding down on his cock, and pulling back with a vice grip. His fingers tightened once again on James’ hips so much he worried briefly they would bruise. 

James’ hand disappeared from Thomas’ neck and when he finally managed to open his eyes for a moment, James was groaning, messily stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts. The sight of James jerking off while riding him was almost too much and Thomas let out yet another cry. 

“Come on, Thomas,” James purred, phrase disrupted by his lack of breath and he tugged sharply at the tie around Thomas’ neck, “come for me, be a good boy.”

All of it being too much, Thomas let out a low groan, hips stuttering as he came up into James. James let out a loud breath at the sensation, and the image of Thomas, head thrown back, moaning uncontrollably. With a few more strokes he found himself shooting off, making a mess of Thomas’ beautifully neglected stomach. 

James pulled up and off Thomas, before settling back into his lap where they caught their breath. Thomas felt James fingers on his stomach, and opened his eyes when James groaned. The sight that greeted him was James, staring intently down at him, moaning around his cum covered fingers.

Thomas let out a groan of his own and his dick twitched valiantly against James’ ass. “Christ, James.”

The man in question smirked, and leaned in to capture Thomas’ mouth in a sweet but salty kiss. They sighed as they came down from their high, exhaustion starting to set in, but they couldn’t let it, still having the day of work to get through. 

Thomas whined when James slipped from his lap, and started to clean himself off. When he turned around Thomas cursed loudly at the sight of his own cum dribbling down James’ leg. 

“This may have been ill planned,” James sighed. He dug around his draw again before pulling out a yellow butt plug. He made a face as he slid it in, and once again, Thomas felt his dick twitch against his thigh. 

James saw and tutted. “Thomas, _please_.”

“What?” Thomas asked innocently, though his expression was far from innocent. James glared down at him, and began to dress. 

“Clean yourself up, get back to your office, and do your job.”

Thomas pouted at that but did as told. Once fully dressed, and making last minute adjustments to their appearances, Thomas turned to James again.

“What?” he asked.

“So you’re just going to make me go the rest of the day, knowing you have a plug in you.”

James seemed to consider this for a moment before stepping forward into Thomas’ space. He leaned into Thomas’ neck, nipping at the skin, while one of his hands slid across the front of Thomas’ pants, coaxing his cock awake again.

“I’m going to make you go the rest of the day, knowing your cum is still sitting in me, and then I’m going to fuck you like this later at home.”

Thomas choked on his moan, and bucked up into James’ hand, but then James was gone, and walking back around his desk to sit in his chair. Thomas leaned against the wood, panting, jaw dropped open in shock. James looked up at him, almost as if he forgot he was there.

“As you were, Mr. Jefferson.” The bastard smirked. 


	10. mullette - wounds (supernatural beings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: vamp!laf & human!herc + patching up a wound

“You really need to stop fighting with Madison.”

Lafayette grunted, still refusing to look at Hercules. They glared at the wall as they had been doing for the past five minutes as Hercules continued to poke and prod at their wound. 

_Wound_. Lafayette almost scoffed when Hercules insisted he check them the first time. Lafayette didn’t _get_ wounded, not anymore. That was one of the perks of being stuck as a blood sucking soulless creature. But apparently, that wasn’t true. No, they could still get wounded alright, especially by the hand of some asshole demon who though he had the right-

Lafayette hissed, and ripped their arm out of Hercules grasp. They whipped around to glare at Herc, eyes black, fangs exposed, rage pumping through their dead veins. Hercules’ eyes widened and he raised his hands. Lafayette could smell the sweet temptation of adrenaline seasoning the blood rushing through Hercules veins, and leant forward, sucking in a deep breath. 

They almost moaned at the thought of sinking their teeth deep into his skin, and sucking all that beautiful nectar until he was dry, but when Hercules spoke softly, his voice wavering over their name, they snapped out of it.

“Laf.”

Lafayette jumped backward, eyes widening as they realized what they had almost just done, what they had _wanted_ to do. Hercules still looked shaken, fear blatant on his face where he sat frozen. Shame washed over Lafayette at how easily they almost cracked, almost hurt their love and they squeezed their eyes shut again, sucking in a calming breath.

“Merde,” they cursed lowly. “Desole mon amour, desole I-”

Their eyes fluttered open again when Hercules’ hand landed on their thigh and they stared at the limb like they couldn’t believe it was there. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay. We’re okay,” Hercules’ voice was soft, though Lafayette could feel his hand tremble against them.

They had done that. Guilt joined the shame settling in their stomach. 

Another hand came up to cup Lafayette’s cheek, forcing them to look up and meet Hercules gaze. He was breathing deeply, but his eyes were softer now as he caressed Lafayette’s cool skin with his thumb.

“Stop berating yourself. Nothing happened, we’re fine, I love you.”

Lafayette relaxed into his touch. 

“You can’t let him do this to you again.”

Lafayette nodded, averting their eyes for a moment before looking back at Herc. Hercules smiled and his hand trailed back down to the wound on Lafayette’s arm.

“Can I continue?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Lafayette nodded, returning Hercules’ smile with a soft one of their own. Hercules leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to their forehead before settling back in to continue to wrap the burn. 

Lafayette watched him work tenderly, and couldn’t help themself from stopping him again to pull his mouth to theirs. Hercules’ surprise was muffled by Lafayette’s lips and when he pulled back, he laughed.

“What was that for?”

Lafayette pressed another kiss to his lips and smiled. “Je t’aime.”


	11. mullette - midnight phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is missing Hercules in the wee hours of the morn.

3:49 glowed brilliant green in contrast to the darkness. It was the only source of light, poorly illuminating the room as Lafayette rolled over in their bed with a sigh. The bed moaned beneath them as they struggled to get comfortable but to be honest, they didn’t feel too hopeful considering it hadn’t worked for the past two hours.

They settled for a moment, and watched the clock switch to 3:50 almost mockingly, before groaning and sitting up. Lafayette adjusted their pillow so that they could lean more comfortably against the headboard before grabbing their phone.

The harsh light of their screen caused them to hiss and immediately lock the phone again. Grumbling, Lafayette shielded their eyes as they turned down the brightness as low as it could go - which was never truly enough on cell phones. Now finally able to look at their phone with the belief they wouldn’t be blinded, they opened an app and started to scroll.

Time slowly inched by as Lafayette scrolled through their social media feeds, each one getting duller than the last. Eventually boredom struck and they found themself opening their contacts. They bit their lip, thumb hovering over the name **mon coeur** and looked over at the clock again. They roughly calculated the time difference before deciding _fuck it_ and hitting call. 

They continued to gnaw on their lower lip as the phone rang, nervously playing with the edge of the comforter. The ringing stopped and Lafayette held their breath. There was a ruffling on the other side and a grunt.

“‘ello?” came Hercules’ husky voice. He slurred the greeting, his accent bleeding through in his sleepy state.

Lafayette’s heart thumped in their chest just at the simple sound of Hercules’ voice. “Desole, were you sleeping?”

“Laf?” Hercules mumbled. There was more shuffling as he continued. “What time is it there?”

Instinctively, Lafayette looked back over at the clock and glared at the glowing numbers.

“Isn’t it late? You should be asleep,” concern was evident in Hercules’ voice. Lafayette couldn’t help but melt.

“Ne t'inquiète pas, cher,” they insisted, a small smile playing at the corner of their lips. 

Hercules sighed, a sound of exhaustion and there was a stretch of silence before he spoke again. “You okay?”

Lafayette chewed their lower lip.

When they hadn’t responded, Hercules prompted them again, “Laf? Love?”

“I am- I-” Lafayette struggled with what to tell him. Technically nothing was wrong, just a little insomnia nothing they should worry Hercules with. Their eyes trailed over the empty side of the bed and then they watered.

“I miss you,” they breathed. 

Hercules chuckled softly, the achingly familiar sound warming them to the core. “I miss you too darlin’.”

There was another pause and Lafayette sniffled. They pulled their legs close, hugging them to their chest with their free arm.

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

A scoff came through the line, and Lafayette could just picture the affectionate eye roll. “Wake me any time Laf - you know you’ll always come first.”

It was ridiculous how easily a simple statement from the man temporarily across the sea could plunge Lafayette’s heart into a frenzy, get their blood pumping and heat their skin. Lafayette’s grin was uncontrollable as it spread across their face. Nostalgia hit them hard; flashbacks of the two of them, young teenagers who were stupidly in love with each other, staying up all night babbling on about nothing, smiling until their cheeks ached and they could no longer keep their eyes open. 

“Je t’aime mon coeur,” Lafayette couldn’t stop the words from slipping out.

“Love you too Laf,” though the response could have become robotic and dry, every time Hercules spoke those words his voice was filled with so much warmth and affection it was impossible for Laf to not believe them.

The couple chatted for a little while longer, Hercules telling Lafayette about his busy day ahead of him, the clients he would have to meet - and knowing Laf, the gossip that came with these clients. Lafayette soaked up every minute, clinging to Hercules every word, feeling elated and unable to stop smiling.

Eventually Hercules said, “you should probably try to get some sleep love.”

Lafayette whined, not caring if they sounded petulant. “ _Pourquoi_.”

“It’s not healthy, staying up this late. Please, for me?”

It was a low move and Hercules probably knew it, but Lafayette was suddenly too exhausted to call him out on it. 

“Fine,” Lafayette agreed. “For you.”

Hercules laughed again, “thank you. I’ll speak with you later, alright? Message me when you wake up -- and I don’t want to hear from you before at least 10, I know you have a day off tomorrow. Unless it’s an emergency of course.”

Again, there was that vicious attack of affection, this time in the form of butterflies that didn’t know when to quit in their stomach. 

“Vous avez pris mon cœur à travers la mer avec vous - prendre soin d'elle,” Lafayette said.

Hercules groaned, “too early for complex French. Try me again later.”

Lafayette laughed softly themself, and the couple said goodbye one last time before finally hanging up. Wanting to prevent the crushing weight of just how parted they were from their love to come back so soon, Lafayette slipped back down into bed, and this time, replaying Hercules’ words in their head, they slipped off into unconsciousness in no time.


	12. jamilton + hate sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this even a prompt? who knows

“You wi- _oh fuck_ ,” Jefferson was cut off when he threw his head back against the pillows, hands scrambling to grab anything, which just happened to be the sheets under him and Hamilton’s arm.   
Hamilton pulled out an inch, before slowly continuing to sink into the other man further, a cruel smirk plastered on his lips.

“I’m sorry, what were you moaning?” Hamilton purred as he finally bottomed out. 

He reached down and hooked Jefferson’s leg around his hip, the small movement allowing him to sink just that extra bit into him. Jefferson was panting beneath him, sweat coating his firm chest and framing his face. The man gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open to glare up at Hamilton. 

“Fuck you,” he spat out, but despite his words, pushed back as much as he could against Hamilton’s dick. 

“Mmm,” Hamilton leaned down and nosed along the long expanse of Jefferson’s neck until he reached the base. “I believe it’s _my_ job to fuck _you._ ” 

And before Jefferson could managed another one of those smarmy remarks Hamilton despised him for so much, he bit down at the juncture of his neck, and jumped in at a punishing pace, slamming his hips into Jefferson’s ass without remorse. The taller man didn’t seem to mind much, with how he was gasping and gripping harder at Hamilton’s shoulder. 

Eventually, Hamilton pulled back and admired the trail of harsh bites and bruises he left along Jefferson’s upper body. Despite his less than friendly feelings towards the man beneath him, Hamilton had to admit it was a beautiful sight, watching such a proud and powerful man come apart beneath him. Beautiful, and empowering. 

“Look at that,” Hamilton panted heavily as he tried to keep his bruising pace. “You do know how to submit.” 

Hamilton managed to time his words with a particularly precise tap to Jefferson’s prostate that had the man in question _keening_. The noise quickly turned into a groan and Jefferson’s mouth lolled open as he growled, “God, I hate you.” 

“What was that?” Hamilton rose a brow as he wrapped his hand around Jefferson’s weeping cock. 

Jefferson choked, and then he whimpered and damn if that wasn’t a sound Hamilton could get used to hearing coming from the despicable man below him. He roughly pumped Jefferson’s cock in time with his thrusts, both of them hurdling at blinding speeds towards their impending orgasms. 

“Hate me? Ha!” Hamilton managed to breathe, or pant really. “You may hate me but not my cock, isn’t that right? How does it feel?” 

Jefferson groaned in irritation, but when Hamilton ran his thumb over the head of his dick, and twisted his hand just right the man moaned helplessly. His leg tightened around Hamilton’s waist, as if trying to pull him closer even though he resumed glaring up at him. 

His mouth was still hanging open as heavy breaths fell past his swollen lips, and if it were anyone else Hamilton would have closed the distance and captured those beautifully pouty lips with his own. But instead, Hamilton stopped pumping the other man’s cock and slowed down his thrusts. 

Another vicious growl come out of the taller man and he tried to move his hips to force Hamilton into action again, but Hamilton only tutted. 

“Ah, ah. Answer the question,” Hamilton demanded. 

Jefferson’s lips curled and he spit another sweet, “fuck you,” at the man above him. 

“Tsk, so rude, so ungrateful,” Hamilton shook his head. Then, he abruptly picked up his pace again, and that had Jefferson crying out in surprise. 

“How. Do. I. Feel?” Hamilton asked again, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips. 

“Ngh- ah,” was all Jefferson managed this time, eyes fluttering. 

“Eyes on me.” 

When Jefferson’s eyes snapped open almost obediently, and settled back on him, a shiver ran white hot down Hamilton’s spine. 

“Speak,” he commanded again, giddy with power. 

And he seemed to have worn the man down, because when Jefferson’s lips parted again words seemed to just flow from his mouth. 

“Fuck, good. Real good, so good, holy hell, amazing- don’t stop,” he was breathless, and needy, and it was almost everything Hamilton wanted. _Almost._

“What’s the magic word?” 

Hamilton tugged at the man’s cock once, roughly, and Jefferson groaned, eyes rolling back in his head before he remembered his orders and looked back up at Hamilton. He grimaced and seemed to have an internal debate but soon enough spit out the word, “ _please._ ” 

“Good boy,” Hamilton awarded and finally began jerking him off in earnest again. 

It only took a few more strokes really for Jefferson to finally cry out, and spill over Hamilton’s hand and his own stomach. Hamilton continued to stroke Jefferson as he chased his own imminent end, even after the man whined with sensitivity. 

_One. Two. Three. Fou_ \- was all Hamilton needed to groan long and deep as he pumped through his orgasm. He collapsed down, landing heavily atop the other man who let out a groan at the weight. They lay there, loudly trying to regain their breath and honestly wrap their heads around what had just conspired between them. 

It was pretty good sex, and Hamilton found himself wondering why they didn’t do it more often - to let off steam of course. 

But then, only seconds later, came a hand harshly shoving at his shoulder, and a gruff, “get off me, you way a thousand fucking pounds.” 

Hamilton groaned as he was abruptly pushed onto his back. Right, Jefferson was insufferable; that’s why.


	13. philgeorges + trans philip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nsfw

Another whimper was muffled by Georges’ lips as Philip squirmed beneath him. Georges moved closer, their entire bodies now pressed together as Philip continued to moan into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Philip’s grip on Georges’ shoulder tightened noticeably when the older boy brushed his thumb over his clit. “Mmm, please,” Philip whimpered, breaking their kiss.

Georges watched pleasure dance across his boyfriend’s face, his own erection left throbbing for attention; Philip always put on quite the show. “What do you want, amour?” Georges was breathing deeply and he pressed a messy kiss to Philip’s jaw. 

Philip’s hand slid down Georges’ arm to circle his wrist where just below he was vigorously pumping his fingers against Philip’s g-spot. “Don’t- Don’t stop,” Philip managed to pant out, cries ringing out higher and higher each time.

Georges leaned in again, but just enough so that his lips would brush against Philip’s every time the boy jerked in ecstasy; it would have been a crime to muffle sounds as beautiful as the ones Philip was producing. 

Soon enough, Philip’s hand tightened on George’s wrist and he knew what that meant. He continued his rough massage of Philip’s g-spot, rubbing his clit as often as he could. Heated breath ghosted over Georges’ lips and it was all too tempting to taking Philip’s lips with his own and devour him.

Instead, Georges’ murmured some words of encouragement, “come on, mon amour. For me, s’il te plaît.”

Philip’s orgasm seemed to hit him like a truck; hand tightening on Georges’ wrist so hard Georges worried for a moment it might break, face contorting, jaw falling slack as Georges’ own name slipped from between those swollen lips. And Georges could only be so strong, finally capturing those tantalizing lips with his own as he stroke and pumped Philip through the rest of his orgasm.

The tension eased from Philip’s body as Georges continued to kiss the boy, his body slowly sinking further into the mattress. Philip tugged on Georges’ hand when sensitivity began to curl around him and Georges took the hint, pulling away with a soft sigh.

“My beautiful Philip,” Philip’s breath caught at the way Georges was smiling down at him.

However, not one to leave his lover unsatisfied, Philip forced himself up, and pushed Georges’ chest until he was the one lying down. Georges laughed at Philip’s eagerness, his eyes alight as he watched Philip lean over and dig around for something in the drawer. Philip made a small noise of victory when he pulled away with a small bottle of lube and their purple vibrator. 

Philip slicked up his fingers, and kneeled between Georges’ legs, finger poised at his boyfriend’s entrance. He stroked along the rim teasingly, enjoying the way Georges’ eyes darkened and his breathing deepened.

“What do you want, baby?” Philip purred.

He dipped his finger in, before immediately pulling out. Georges’ groaned deeply. 

“Philip,” he warned.

“You’re gunna have to be more specific than that, dear,” Philip replied sweetly, dipping his finger in again.

This time, Philip reached up and trailed his fingers along Georges’ pulsing shaft, moaning softly himself when Georges’ cock twitched under his touch. He leaned down and licked a solid strip up the line of his cock, and Georges’ cried out, hips bucking up.

“Please,” and didn’t Georges always beg so sweetly. “Please, I want your fingers in me, I want your mouth on me, I want- _merde_.”

Georges was cut off when Philip forced two fingers inside of him. His hands clutched desperately at the sheets and his head was thrown back as he tried to relax his body. Philip leaned back on his heels again so he could watch his boyfriend take what he gave him. His muscles rippled, his lower lip was between his teeth. 

“God, you take it so well Georges,” Philip breathed, looking down this time at where he was breaching him. 

He pumped his fingers a few times, spreading them, curling them, Georges’ soft whimpers ringing out. Eventually he curled them and managed to find Georges prostate, causing Georges to moan loudly. Philip looked up at that, and a intense shiver ran down his spine at the lustful look his boyfriend had trained on him.

Philip didn’t relent, firmly massaging the spot inside his lover until Georges was crying out that he was about to come. Only then, did Philip stop, removing his hand entirely. At this, Georges whined.

“Please, dieu non, Philip,” Georges pleaded. 

“Shhh, don’t you worry,” Philip caressed Georges’ thigh before moving on.

Opting for speed, Philip brought the sleek vibrator up to his mouth, and slipped it between his lips, using his tongue to get it nice and wet. Georges moaned again, head threatening to drop back at the sight but he forced himself to keep watching. 

It was only a few seconds really before Philip deemed it good enough and he wasted no time in slipping it into his boyfriend. Georges made a strangled noise when he turned it up a few levels. Philip made eye contact with Georges as he pumped it a few times before leaving it nestled deep within the Frenchman. 

Then, he moved again, and Georges’ brow furrowed. Surely, Philip wouldn’t be so cruel as to leave him like this?

“Philip, mon cherie?”

But Philip was too busy digging around the drawer again, and Georges didn’t see what he pulled away with until he was kneeling back by Georges’ lower half, condom in hand. Georges cursed lowly, and Philip only smiled cheekily at him, rolling the condom down over his erection.

Georges was unable to peel his eyes away as Philip retrieved the lube again and began to slick him up. He inhaled sharply at the sudden stimulation and groaned when Philip pulled away.

“Philip Hamilton, you will be the death of me,” Georges promised.

Philip smiled down at him from where he was straddling his waist, hand pressed firmly into his chest for support. And really, Philip was never one to waste time, but the shock of Philip sliding down over him so soon still came anyway.

Georges’ hands flew up to grip Philip’s hips as he took him all, fingers pressing harder into Georges’ solid chest. 

“Mmm, what feels better? The vibrator up your ass, or me on your cock?” Philip breathed. 

Georges groaned at his words. “Tu- certainement tu.”

Once he was seated, the couple sat panting for a moment as they tried to gain control of themselves. Philip rolled his hips experimentally, which had both parties groaning in some capacity. 

“Dieu Philip,” Georges breath was already ragged. “You’re incredible.”

Philip flushed at the praise, and finally set to work. Philip had always prided himself at his ability to ride. With his few past relationships, he never really enjoyed it, though he was always apparently more than good. With Georges however, it was different; everything with Georges had always been different. 

Georges was so expressive, so sensitive, Philip loved being able to look down and see what he was doing to him, a simple roll of his hips had Georges cursing and slack jawed, fingers tense on his hips. Georges, who always gazed up at Philip like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time and well, who knew Philip could be such a romantic. It was Georges fault.

It also didn’t help that Georges was incredibly hot; yeah that definitely didn’t hurt the sex either.

One of Georges hands eventually made it down to where they were joined and he was roughly massaging Philip’s clit for the second time that night. Philip cried out, moving his hips faster as his second orgasm began to creep up on him. 

They were both panting heavily now, each boy moving their hips desperately as they tried to get the other one off. Heat coiled around them, that sweet ache beginning to set into their muscles, air being forced from their lungs. 

“Holy shit, I’m going to-”

“Me too- _oh fuck._ ”

Neither was sure who went first, but before either of them knew it they were both crying out, movements stuttering as they tried to ride out their orgasms together. Pleasure curled down to Philip’s toes as he collapsed down onto his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath. 

A soft smile had made its way to his face, and he turned to place a messy kiss to Georges’ mouth. Georges sighed into the kiss, hand coming up to gently cup the back of Philip’s head. They were both caked in sweat, and bruises littered their bodies from foreplay. Philip could feel a nasty purple patch bloom out across his collar bone, a place that would not be easily covered.

Georges whined when Philip pulled away, and the younger boy just rolled his eyes before sliding off his boyfriend. He got to work cleaning them up enough so that they could pass out, Georges sinking further into the bed and letting his eyes drift shut. He had only had a few moments of rest before Philip spoke.

“Oh, when did this happen,” Georges dragged his head up to see what Philip was talking about. He was holding the vibrator up with a cocked brow.

“You put it in me?” Georges questioned, thoroughly confused.

Philip smiled. “No, when did it slip out?”

Slip out? Huh. Georges shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. “I honestly have no idea.”

Philip laughed and Georges couldn’t help but smile himself.


	14. mullette - goodbyes suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes to say goodbye, but what if you didn't have to?

Goodbyes sucked but Hercules was used to them by now. He’s had to say goodbye to countless people in the past; friends who’ve moved away, family he’s moved away from. Yeah, goodbyes sucked, but Hercules found he could get through them as long as he looked ahead.

Except he never thought he would have to say goodbye to Lafayette. 

It had been hard, Hercules won’t lie. One of the hardest things he’s ever done. Sure, it probably wasn’t goodbye forever - no, he wouldn’t allow that, neither would Laf he’s sure, but it’s so hard to keep a connection that close with so many miles stretched between them. 

When Lafayette had told Hercules about their promotion, he had been of course over the moon ecstatic for them. The two had celebrated with ordered in thai food and a bottle of Lafayette’s second favourite wine they had stored away in Hercules’ cupboards. They spent the night curled up on Hercules’ couch yelling at cooking shows and laughing into each other’s shoulders. 

It didn’t really occur to Hercules that Lafayette would be moving back to Europe, and therefore away from him, for a few weeks. As Lafayette slowly began packing more and more and it became more _real_ , Hercules began to panick and the dread set in. Of course he was still happy for them, but they were his best friend, and the large absence from his life would be a tough one to get over. 

The thought crossed his mind a couple of times as The Date inched closer and closer like a dark and gloomy rain cloud. It would be so easy - ha - to just spill the beans and finally tell them about the all consuming feelings Hercules had been burying for years. Feelings he had developed for them long ago. He could tell them, and maybe, _just maybe_ , they would return them, and pick _him_ , and they could be happy together. 

But every time the thought popped up, usually at inconvenient times such as watching Lafayette laugh or fall asleep curled up beside him, Hercules was quick to beat it away. Lafayette would not stop talking about this promotion. Their excitement was obvious, it practically radiated off them at all times. 

How could Hercules even think about trying to take that away from them? They loved their job, they threw their entire being into their job, and they worked _hard. __He knew if he asked them to stay, they would seriously consider it. Lafayette deserved this promotion, the success it would bring, so Hercules had decided it was better to silently suffer than ask someone you love to throw that away._

So here he was, an hour after saying goodbye to his best friend, possible soulmate and love of his life, moping on his couch with a beer. He had seen Laf off at their apartment, before the cab was due to pick them up and take them to the airport. They both agreed a private goodbye would be best as opposed to at the airport. 

Lafayette had teared up, Hercules’ throat had gotten quite sore, he will admit. They hugged, a lot. Lafayette smelled like berries and mumbled promises of skype calls and threats of broken promises into his shoulder. 

It had already been an hour without Lafayette and Hercules was already sick of it. He couldn’t live like this forever. He had been suffering in silence for too long, maybe now that they were gone, he could move on. 

That’s it. A pact. No more moping, Hercules promised himself. Time to go out and find some happiness. 

Satisfied, Hercules was just about to take another swing of his beer when there was a loud knocking at his door. Puzzled, Hercules placed his bottle down on the table and went to see who it could possibly be. 

Surprise was one of the many emotions he felt when he opened the door to see a frazzled Lafayette on the other side. They were all dolled up and flawless for their seven hour flight, plane outfit of sweats and uggs doned. Hercules didn’t mention the fact that they were wearing Hercules’ Mets sweater. 

“Laf, what’re you doing here?” he found himself saying. 

There was a look in their eye that had Hercules worried. They looked… nervous almost. 

“Can I come in?” 

Hercules immediately stepped to the side. “Yeah of course, of course.” 

Lafayette nodded in thanks, and Hercules shut the door behind them. There was a beat of awkward silence where the two just stood their, awkwardly facing each other before Hercules spoke again. 

“Laf, I’m confused. What about your flight, what happened?” 

They let out a breath, and gave Hercules a pointed look, almost like he should already know. Then, they looked away, fingers drumming on their legs. 

“I… I could not leave without- there is something I have to say I am just not sure-” 

“Hey,” Hercules took a step closer. “There’s nothing you can’t tell me.” 

They took in another deep breath before speaking. “I cannot go to Paris.” 

“What? But- But Laf come on, this is everything you’ve wanted your whole life. How can you just… What changed?” 

There was no way Hercules could have anticipated Lafayette’s response. “You.” 

Hercules’ heart could have stopped. “What?” 

“I love you,” they said. Lafayette finally looked back over, their eyes meeting Hercules’ from under their lashes. They let out a soft breath, and repeated. “I love you.” 

And wasn’t that everything Hercules ever wanted to hear? How long had Hercules been imagining those exact words coming from those beautiful lips, directed at him? 

Hercules should have been the happiest man in the world in that moment. And he was happy, there was no doubt of that with the way his insides fluttered when Lafayette looked at him, the way his blood raced as they uttered those words. 

But the ache in his chest couldn’t be surprised. In fact, it throbbed. Let them go be happy. 

“I-” 

Lafayette had closed the distance between them and Hercules felt instant relief. His arms automatically came to rest around their waist, their own hands pressed into Hercules’ chest. 

“Hercules, I love you.” 

The words were spoken with such affection, so confident now that it knocked the wind straight out of Hercules’ lungs. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, suddenly lightheaded. 

When lips pressed against his, the pressure was so soft he was sure he could have imagined it. But then it happened again, this time a little firmer, only the testing the waters, and he knew he hadn’t. It only lasted for a moment and when they pulled away Hercules opened his eyes. 

“But Laf… Paris… your job-” 

“May I?” they cut him off again, and looked down at his lips. 

Hercules swallowed and nodded. “Please,” he croaked out. 

This time when their lips met, Hercules pressed back. Lafayette tasted like vanilla lip balm and smelled like berries, and as their kisses became more insistent Hercules was sure he could easily become addicted to their lips. 

God, Hercules had imagined it so many times, and he never thought it could feel like this. Having Lafayette in his arms… it felt _right_. He felt complete, like something clicking into place. Hercules wasn’t even aware of the absence before, but now it was as obvious as ever. God, how did he ever live before this. 

He squeezed their hip in his hand, and brought the other up over their back to rest at their neck. With his thumb he softly stroked the tender skin below their ear and the strangled whimper Lafayette made as they broke away could have killed him. 

“Hercules,” they way his name slipped from their lips was almost involuntarily and Hercules couldn’t help but pull them closer. 

He sighed and their lips brushed again. “God, I love you too.” 

Lafayette let out a laugh at that, and kissed Hercules quickly before he could respond. Feeling their smile, he couldn’t help but break out into his own. 

“Oh thank god,” Lafayette’s laughter was infectious and soon Hercules found himself joining them. 

Lafayette pulled back slightly so they could look at Hercules without strain. Their smile was radiant and Hercules melted further. 

“Dieu, I’ve been in love with you for years,” Lafayette admitted and Hercules had to laugh at that again. 

They rose a brow and he shook his head as his laughter died down. “No worries love,” Hercules leaned in for a quick kiss. He missed and caught the corner of their mouth, but the way Lafayette sucked in air was worth it. “I’m just laughing because we’re idiots. If only we got our heads out of our asses sooner…” 

“Mmm,” Lafayette turned and pressed a kiss to Hercules’ hand. “This just means we have to make up for lost time.” 

With the look Lafayette was giving him, Hercules swallowed hard. They would definitely be exploring that later. But first… 

“Laf… seriously, what about your job.” 

That seemed to sober them up. 

“Hercules, you do not need to lecture me. Yes it was a great opportunity and sure they may be a little mad when they find out I did not come…” Lafayette trailed off. They glanced away, brows furrowed and Hercules felt guilt begin to build up again. But then Lafayette was looking at him again. “But I can always work something out with them, I am sure. A less permanent arrangement… I am, after all, invested in staying here now quite a bit more.” 

They smiled and Hercules couldn’t help but grin back at them. If Lafayette was happy with this, Hercules wasn’t going to complain. And if they happened to change their mind later, Hercules would support them in their decision. 

So fuck saying goodbye. 

“I love you,” Hercules replied. 

Lafayette’s smile seemed to grow at that. They pulled him enthusiastically into another kiss, and this time, Hercules didn’t plan to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't going to be a happy ending but i'm a sucker


	15. with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they cute, no?

When Hercules woke up that morning, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at being alone in his bed. Perhaps the night before had just been a dream? A very good dream at that. But it had felt much more real than in the past…

Hercules blinked and rubbed lazily at his eyes. He sighed, muscles still heavy with sleep as he dragged himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Before he could get too deep in his pity party, an article of clothing caught his eye.

Lafayette’s favourite jeans were slung over the chair in the corner of Hercules’ bedroom, and at further inspection, Hercules found a trail of clothing leading towards the door of the bedroom. The scene brought heat to Hercules’ cheeks and he grinned.

It wasn’t a dream after all.

Finally, the sound of the shower was clear to Hercules’ ears and he looked over to see the bathroom door shut. They were still here, showering in Hercules’ bathroom.

Hercules and Lafayette had slept together. They were _dating_. Or at least Hercules hoped they were after last night.

Lafayette had showed up on Hercules’ door step last night, dressed to the nines but looking as fidgety as ever, but before Hercules could inquire about his friend’s apparent nerves, Lafayette was launching themself at Hercules, effectively ending any extensive conversation for the night.

Closing his eyes, Hercules’ fingers twitched against the sheets at the memory of Lafayette’s skin beneath his hands. The way they had sounded under his touch, responded to his every movement.

It couldn’t have been more perfect and Hercules felt like he could walk on water.

Hercules debated for a good moment stepping in and joining Lafayette in the shower. He certainly wouldn’t turn down a second round of last night’s activities, but when his stomach growled his thoughts turned to food.

With the intention of stealing Lafayette away for the day and having _plenty_  of time later for more moments to get intimate, Hercules set off towards the kitchen.

By the time he arrived, he had decided he would make pancakes. Lafayette loved pancakes, and Hercules made a mean pancake if anyone had anything to say about it. He didn’t make them often, usually only for special occasions, and Lafayette was always gleeful when he pulled out the bowl.

As he began gathering his ingredients and making the pancakes, the thought of Lafayette brought another smile to his face. He couldn’t help himself if he tried.

It had been a long time since Hercules had started to pine over his best friend. He was sure the group, if not Alex and John, would be over the moon that they had finally gotten their shit together. Hercules had not been quiet about his infatuation to his other friends, unable to contain his feelings after so many years of keeping it to himself.

They had spent many a nights cooped up with a drunk and, well, pathetically in love Hercules.

However, Hercules had to shake his head. Alex and John would never let it go that they had _told_  Hercules time and time again to just talk to Lafayette. ‘You never know Hercules.’ ‘Just talk to them Hercules, it might help.’ Th dicks knew the whole time and just decided to let him suffer.

Maybe he ought to get them back…

The clearing of a throat behind him brought Hercules’ attention back out of his thoughts and he stopped mixing to turn around. The sight that greeted him was enough to cause a spike in his blood pressure.

Lafayette stood in the entry way of Hercules’ small kitchenette, wearing one of Hercules’ larger working shirts and a pair of black boxer briefs. To top it off, they had a soft but dazzling smile on their face, hair still damp from the shower.

“Hey,” Lafayette greeted gently, and they sounded just a little too unsure of themself for Hercules’ liking.

Hercules swallowed thickly and trailed his eyes over their figure again, this time with purpose. By the time he reached their face, their smile was a little bit bigger, cheeks a little more flushed. Ah, that was better.

“That’s a good look.”

Lafayette rubbed the back of their neck and bit their lip. “I am hardly wearing anything.”

Unable to help himself anymore, Hercules wiped his hands off quickly and closed the distance. Almost as if the distance was hurting them too, Lafayette sighed when Hercules hand’s fit against their hips and they moved into his space immediately.

Their arms encircled Hercules’ neck and he squeezed them.

“Mmm, but that’s the best part; you’re wearing all the _right_  things.”

Hercules leaned forward as he spoke and drew a line up their neck with his nose. He inhaled and was surrounded by the intoxicating scent that was Lafayette. However, the smell of his shampoo was clear and Hercules had to repress a shiver.

Yeah okay, maybe he liked that they smelled like him. A were dressed in his clothes. A lot. Not that that was new, but the clear shift in its meaning was.

As he pressed a light kiss to Lafayette’s neck, he felt them swallow. He pulled back and met their eyes. They looked at him with such fondness that it caused Hercules’ breath to stutter.

“Kiss me.”

It was such a sweet request, who was Hercules to refuse.

Kissing Lafayette felt like coming home. Even though Hercules was technically in his house, he knew now that he had had Lafayette like this, in his arms, the sweet taste of their lips on his own, it would never feel complete without them. Hercules had thought having his affections returned would help to finally douse the burning longing he had endured for so long, but no; kissing them was like pouring gasoline on a fire.

He pulled them closer, he couldn’t seem to get close enough, and Lafayette hummed against his mouth in approval. Hercules felt Lafayette smile against his lips and the two broke apart, though they didn’t move far.

“Good morning, amour,” Lafayette’s tone was happy and warm.

With Lafayette looking at him like that, Hercules felt like he could conquer anything. He stroked their lower back and their fingers danced lightly at the nape of his neck eliciting goosebumps across his skin.

Something in their eyes shifted and Hercules felt a stirring in his stomach. Maybe they could continue their activities earlier than he had thought.

But before Hercules could act on these new and interesting thoughts, Lafayette’s gaze shifted over his shoulder and their eyes lit up with a different kind of excitement.

“Ooo, pancakes!”

With one quick kiss to his cheek, Lafayette was out of his arms. Hercules turned to watch Lafayette bound over towards the counter, glee radiating off them as they inspected his abandoned cooking materials.

_Those_  thoughts could wait then and that was fine. Eating pancakes with a smiling and laughing Lafayette was just as good a way to start the day.


	16. tfw fate fucks you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is weird but i kinda like it so

Honestly, Hercules wasn’t the kind of guy to believe in fate or all that jazz, but he was pretty sure he was meant to get that phone call. It came while he was in the middle of studying for finals, a week early. This year Hercules was forcing himself to study well and study hard, determined to ace all of his classes.

Or, at least as best he could.

So here he was, suffering on a Saturday night in his apartment, reading his eyes dry. Stupid business course and it’s stupid terms. Already having popped some pills, Hercules could feel his headache coming back.

Maybe it was time to put the books down for the night.

With a look towards the clock, Hercules was surprised to find it was already passed midnight. Studying felt like it had been dragging on forever and he was relieved to find it was getting later (and therefore closer to an acceptable time he could quit. He tried not to think about how little he probably retained in his boredom.)

It was then that his phone rang. He sent a quick prayer up to whomever was looking out for him and snatched up his phone without looking at the caller ID, eager to do anything but look at that textbook anymore.

“Chello.”

“John? John êtes-vous là?”

That was definitely not English. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong number.”

“Ta gueule, John. Putain, où t'étais passé? J’ai besoin de toi pour venir me chercher.”

Hercules didn’t know much French and this person was speaking incredibly fast. They also sounded slightly distressed and a little angry. They spoke loudly and Hercules had to pull the phone away for a moment.

“Woah hey, I don’t speak French and I am definitely not John. I think you’ve got the wrong number,” he repeated.

Apparently, they weren’t getting the memo.

“Merde. It is,” Hercules breathed a sigh of relief at the switch in language, “this is not John then?”

The slight but noticeable slur to their words confirmed Hercules’ suspicions; definitely drunk then. Well, at least someone was having a good Saturday night. “‘fraid not.”

The person sighed on the other end and Hercules felt bad for a moment.

They said something low to themself, in French, too quick for Hercules to even try to understand. “I’m sorry, but are you okay?”

There was a pause where it sounded like they were moving around, and he could hear their breathing. When they spoke again, the urgency had mostly left their voice, and it was decidedly more smooth than before.

“Mmm, I am okay now. You have a very nice voice monsieur; Il est très sexy.”

The compliment caught him completely off guard and Hercules, for some reason, found himself flushing faintly.

“Uhh, thank you?” What were you supposed to say to what was probably a drunk stranger who called your voice sexy?

“Oui, I am sure you are quite handsome,” they purred. “You would fuck me good. Or I would be glad in exchanging roles if you are interested in that.”

Hercules choked and before they could continue, there was more rustling. Holy shit, what was happening right now? His Saturday sure took a 180.

When they returned, they were cursing again.

Not knowing how to respond to the former response, Hercules cleared his throat. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“I, ah. Merde. I have been calling my friend to pick me up and I cannot seem to, ah, find him,” there was that distress again and Hercules felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor soul.

Despite that, he was still surprised when he found himself saying, “are you alone? You really shouldn’t be out alone. Where are you? I can probably come pick you up.”

Fuck, Hercules wasn’t even sure they lived in New York. They could be from anywhere, hell, they probably lived in France. He was an idiot.

Hercules could pratically hear the sly grin they were wearing. “Oh monsieur. _My Hero_.”

Oh jeez, what had Hercules gotten himself into.

“Oui, I am alone. I can text you the address?”

Their accent was getting thicker and their words sloppier so Hercules readily agreed. They weren’t far, only a couple blocks away actually near one of the unofficial campus bars. They must be a student, they didn’t sound too old.

It wasn’t long before Hercules was going to be pulling up outside, and it was then when he realized he had no idea who he was looking for. However, when he arrived, despite the little crowd, Hercules knew exactly who his French mystery caller was on sight.

Leaning back against a wall outside the bar, they were _stunning_  in the dim lighting. Hercules was taken aback at how gorgeous this person was, their head thrown back as laughter tumbled out of their lips. Despite never having met the person face to face, Hercules felt the urge to pull them close and find out how soft their lips actually were.

He shook those thoughts from his head when realized they were talking with someone. An older man who seemed a bit too friendly. Perhaps they knew him? But no, they had said they were alone…

Hercules parked quickly and, feeling a surge of protectiveness, honked his horn. Multiple people looked over, most glaring, some startled, but all he cared about was his Frenchman. The couple looked over and the gorgeous person’s eyes shot up when he waved at them.

They blinked for a moment before turning back to the older man. Hercules was worried he was wrong for a moment before they gave him a generous hug and made their way over to his little buggy.

Window already rolled down, they leaned down, ass sticking out as their tall frame bent in half. They rested their arms on the window and up close, wow, they literally took Hercules’ breath away. They really were gorgeous.

A cat-like grin was on their face, glossy lips stretched around pearly white teeth as they drummed on the car door.

“Mmm,” they managed to look him over quite thoroughly, despite him sitting in a car behind the wheel, and Hercules had to fight off more flush. What was wrong with him? “I was right.”

“Huh?” Hercules berated himself the moment the word slipped out. Way to sound articulate dipass.

Their smiled seemed to grow, if possible, a glint in their eye. For a split second, Hercules was disappointed when they pulled away, but it didn’t last long as soon enough they were folding themself into Hercules’ passenger seat.

Now that they were much closer, Hercules could see the glitter on their skin and smell the faint perfume they had probably put on hours before. His eyes glanced down to where their perfectly manicured hand landed on their thigh, before he looked back up at their face.

They tilted their head, smile softer now. “You are quite handsome.”

Fuck. His hands tightened on the wheel and he laughed awkwardly.

“Oh. Uhhh.”

“No need to respond. Just stating facts, cher.”

They were looking at him so intensely that Hercules had to look away. So he started the car again and pulled away from the curb.

“So, where am I taking you?”

When they hadn’t responded for a moment, Hercules glanced over to find them smiling at him still. They were watching him and he could tell they were thinking something which made him even more flustered.

The gorgeous person laughed, and Hercules almost cursed out loud. Of course Hercules had to pick up Aphrodite. What the fuck.

“You are also cute. You have a beautiful smile.”

Thankfully, the compliments stopped or else Hercules was sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

“I do not live far, I will tell you when to turn. Next left.”

It should have felt weird. Really weird actually, to be driving a stranger home like this. A drunk stranger who seemed to be keen on hitting on Hercules left, right, and centre. But for some reason, it wasn’t.

As they drove, conversation seemed to flow naturally between the two. Well, as naturally as it could have been while the Frenchman was less than sober. Hercules found out they were also attending NYU, but were 2 years below him. They have been in America for 6 years and despite how easily they managed to fluster Hercules, promised they were much better sober. A comment to which they added a salacious grin and wink.

And that. They were incredibly flirty, and damn good at it too. With all the innuendos and open ended invitations, Hercules was having a hard time reminding himself they were intoxicated and therefore off limits.

All too soon it seemed they were pulling up outside their apartment complex. Hercules couldn’t help but feel disappointed as he was sure he would never see them again. Perhaps in another life time.

The car rolled to a stop and Hercules put it in park so they could exit. They reached for the door, but halted and looked back.

“I never got your name, monsieur.”

Oh fuck. He really was off his game. Of course, tonight of all nights. “Hercules. Hercules Mulligan.”

They flashed another one of those dazzling grins. “Hercules. What a fitting name for my saviour.”

Suddenly, they were leaning forward into Hercules space and he leaned back instinctively. They paused for a moment, waiting to further gauge Hercules reaction before pressing a warm kiss to Hercules’ cheek. Their lips, softer than cotton, grazed along his jaw, their breath ghosting along his skin. Hercules sucked in his own breath and waited until they pulled away to exhale.

Their eyes were intense and they looked at him seriously. “Thank you Hercules. You are a very kind man.”

“Really, it was no problem,” he assured them, wiling his heart to chill the fuck out. “I’d rather you be safe than… well.”

“Mmm, Hercules. It truly fits you, no?” They smiled at him again, cheeky, and Hercules couldn’t help but laugh.

They exited the car and leaned down to see him through the window again. This was it. God, he had only known them for less than an hour and he already never wanted to let them go. If only he got a life time.

“Bonne nuit, Hercules.”

“Goodnight.” It was only then that Hercules realized he had never gotten their name, but they were already walking away from the car.

“Wait!” he called out, hoping they would stop.

Fortunately, they did, quirking a brow as they turned before coming back to the car. “Have I forgotten something?”

“Yeah, you never gave me your name.”

“Ah. I will spare you an eternity; I am Lafayette,” before he could ask them what they had meant, they were smiling and bounding towards the apartment again.

With one last wave, Lafayette had disappeared into the apartment, and Hercules was alone. He let out a long breath and fell back against his seat. Running a hand through his hair, he rethought the night and what had just happened.

Damn. His life had just got flipped upside down.

 

* * *

 

Come morning time, Hercules had still not been able to stop thinking about Lafayette. Everything about them had enchanted him; the quirk of their smile, their melodic laughter, that alluring light that had danced in their eyes…

But Hercules knew it was a long shot. They probably had forgotten about him already, or worse, didn’t want anything to do with him. They seemed really outgoing and this probably wasn’t the first time this had happened to them. He wasn’t special.

But that was the problem; they were.

It was around 10 in the morning when he got a text from an unknown, but familiar, number. His heart leaped into his throat and he quickly unlocked the phone, antsy to read the message.

His hopes fell when he pulled up the short convo.

_**[from: unknown number]  
hello hercules. this is john, lafayette’s roommate. thank u for bringing them home last night — sorry for anything that may have transpired.** _

Clearly, Hercules had been right. They _were_  promiscuous. Hercules let out a deep breath before responding.

_[to: unknown number]  
it was no problem dude. just glad they are okay._

Locking his phone, he placed it on the table and got back to his notes. He couldn’t afford to pine over some gorgeous stranger, he had a GPA to keep up. Besides, that was probably the end of that.

For the next few hours, Hercules forced himself to focus on his school work, and he actually managed to get a decent amount of studying done. He was stubborn and hadn’t taken a break for a couple of hours when his phone buzzed again.

This time, it was around two in the afternoon and to Hercules surprise, from the same number. He opened the message with curiosity.

  _ **[from: unknown number]**_  
 _ **merde merde fuck i have never been so hungover in my entire life**_

As he read it, his phone buzzed again. And then another time. He smiled.

_**[from: unknown number]  
okay that is a lie i am not that hungover** _

_***contact changed to Lafayette*** _

_**[from: Lafayette]  
do you know any good breakfast restaurants?** _

Shaking his head, Hercules responded.

_[to: lafayette]  
good morning gorgeous_

He sent that before he could think about it too much.

_[to: lafayette]_   
_welcome back to the land of the living, thank you for finally rejoining us_

They responded.

_**[from: unknown number]** _   
_**har har  
** **you are not actually funny** _

_[to: lafayette]_   
_im actually hilarious, ill have you know_

_**[from: lafayette]** _   
_**really? you should tell me about it some time  
** _ _**perhaps over breakfast** _

Before Hercules could get too hopeful, he forced himself to relax.

_[to: lafayette]_   
_its not really breakfast when its past noon is it_

_**[from: lafayette]** _   
_**picky picky. i just woke up its breakfast** _

_[to: lafayette]_   
_thought you werent ‘new around here’ as you put it. you dont know any breakfast places?_

_**[from: lafayette]** _   
_**it is called the art of flirting and asking one handsome fellow out my dear hercules  
** _ _**you should try it some time** _

Fuck it. Cue Hercules’ blood racing, stomach churning in anticipation.

_[to: lafayette]_   
_o rly  
well than i better get my chinos i guess ive got a date to get ready for_

Hercules made his way back to his bedroom, excitement filling him at the prospect of seeing Lafayette again. He was just about to look in his closet when his phone buzzed another time. Once again, he couldn’t help but laugh at the series of texts.

_**[from: lafayette]** _   
_**dont bother i am wearing sweats i am still hungover** _   
_**who wears chinos to breakfast anyway** _   
_**dont answer that i would** _

Yeah, Hercules wasn’t the kind of guy who normally believed in fate, but maybe he could be persuaded to change his mind.


End file.
